Last Sacrifice
by Niccolly
Summary: Depois de finalmente conquistar o seu trono, Griffith decide que chegou a hora de resolver assuntos inacabados com certo espadachim negro. Griff/Gatts boy/boy.
1. Dia ruim

Não possuo Berserk, se possuísse Gatts nunca teria pegado a Caska.

Depois de finalmente conquistar o seu trono, Griffith decide que chegou a hora de resolver assuntos inacabados com certo espadachim negro. Griff/Gatts boy/boy.

* * *

Capítulo Um

Seu corpo estava pesado e dolorido, correntes se estendiam dos ombros aos braços, prendiam seus membros superiores, mais correntes prendiam sua pernas impossibilitando movimentos bruscos na região inferior, causando dormência, incapaz de se mover Gatts se desesperou e tentou se livrar das correntes, depois de vários minutos de trabalho em vão, estremecendo com a dor desistiu. Abrindo seu único olho o espadachim negro analisou o local onde se encontrava. O lugar era muito escuro, sem nenhum móvel alem da cama e uma cabeceira, não possuía janelas, apenas duas portas, e a cama onde estava deitado era enorme e luxuosa, ostentação desnecessária na opinião dele.

Provavelmente um castelo, ótimo ele foi capturado por algum nobre almofadinha, mas, se ele for mesmo um prisioneiro porque ele estava em um quarto ao invés de um calabouço?Será alguém que ele conhecia?

Não, ele não conhecia ninguém que tivesse um castelo, a menos que... se recordou das últimas palavras de Griffith no cemitério das espadas, não... definitivamente não, melhor não pensar sobre isso.

Sua prótese estava jogada em um dos lados do quarto, suas facas e armas estavam em cima da cabeceira, sua capa estava no chão e Dragon Slayer estava encostada na parede, mas por alguma razão a Berserk Armor não estava em lugar algum.

Onde eu estou?Indagou-se ele completamente confuso, melhor... Porque alguém o sequestraria?

A última coisa que lembrava era de lutar contra o Deus do Mar, depois de matá-lo não se lembrava de nada alem de sereias e muita água. Onde está Caska? e não apenas ela, onde está todo mundo? Silke, Isidro, Farnese, Serpico, Puck, Evarella e o garoto misterioso?O que aconteceu depois da sua luta?

"Já está acordado?" Uma voz grave perguntou. Ao mesmo tempo o ardor repentino em seu pescoço o alertou que o dono da voz não era humano. Ele era alto de cabelos compridos e olhos estranhamente brilhantes, e estava vestido como um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

Agindo por instinto Gatts tentou atacar o apóstolo, se esquecendo de que estava preso, sentiu as correntes cravando em seus ombros e o embolando todo, o apóstolo se inclinou para arrumá-las, mas, Gatts o despachou rudemente.

"Não me toque, monstro" as palavras foram tomadas como uma provocação e o apóstolo colocou o indicador na testa de seu cativo.

"ahhh" O contato foi breve, mas a dor em seu pescoço triplicou. "Maldito" Gatts rosnou entre os dentes, tentando atacar, e novamente sendo puxado pelas correntes, e mostrando toda sua fúria assassina.

"Você é exatamente como Zood disse" disse o apóstolo "Quase inumano" e fazendo uma se abaixou para enxergar o stigma "mas isso prova que você é humano" e dizendo isso tocou a marca, fazendo Gatts dar um suspiro doloroso e sangue transbordar da mesma. "Mas..." o cheiro de sangue se instalou pela sala.

"Pela facilidade que tive em te capturar, não acho que você seja grande coisa" O apóstolo sorriu com asco.

Gatts estava cada vez mais confuso. Zodd? Poderiam esse dois se conhecerem? O fato não o surpreendia, pois todas as aberrações se uniam para o maldito show de horrores, que era a cerimônia para se tornar apóstolo.

"De qualquer forma é realmente difícil acreditar que alguém com o stigma possa estar vivo depois de um festival" disse ele, fazendo Gatts voltar a conversa.

"Mesmo que seja apenas sorte, eu te parabenizo por sobreviver, mas mesmo assim, eu não acho que alguém com esta marca possa ser feliz, pois mesmo que esteja vivo ainda não passa de um sacrifício" Gatts rosnou, com as palavras, lembrando de sua vida depois de receber o stigma, todo desespero, toda a dor e todos os problemas que ele teve que passar.

"Você deve ser constantemente perseguido por apóstolos e espíritos vingativos, seria muito mais fácil se tivesse morrido" Fazendo uma pausa cheirou o ar e fechou os olhos em deleite, abrindo os olhos novamente sussurrou "Inebriante" se referindo ao sangue que escorria lentamente da marca.

"Talvez você já saiba, mas o seu sangue e a sua carne exalam um cheiro maravilhoso, me pergunto como seria o sabor?" e riu ao ver o espadachim se encolher de nojo " Não faça essa cara, não é minha culpa que você seja um sacrifício, a partir do momento em que você recebeu o stigma, se transformou em nada mais do que carne de alta qualidade, feita para apóstolos se deliciarem, sabe o quão difícil é resistir ao impulso de te comer inteiro? se deliciou com a incerteza de se cativo ao ouvir o duplo sentido da frase.

"Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho ordens para não deixar nenhum apóstolo te tocar, e apesar de ser extremamente... tentador eu não irei te tocar mais do que o necessário, porque depois de tudo são ordens de, Griffith-Sama".

Ao ouvir o nome Gatts seus medos se realizaram, não queria admitir, mas estava com medo de encontrar Griffith em seu corpo humano novamente, era como voltar ao passado quando ainda eram companheiros, todos os sentimentos que tinha medo que retornassem, ele não queria se lembrar, nem agora, nem nunca.

Foi tomado pela fúria, dor e ódio, criando um vendaval de emoções negativas que faziam o sangue em seu corpo ferver, começou a se contorcer fazendo as correntes cortarem sua pele espalhando ainda mais o cheiro de sangue do quarto "O que ele quer de mim dessa vez?" gritou ele "Porque ele apareceu de novo?" justo agora quando Kaska poderia ser curada Griffith aparecia novamente, justo quando ele decidiu em vez de vingança, proteger a pessoa que ele amava. A pessoa que ele já tinha abandonado tantas vezes pelo seu egoísmo, a pessoa que mais tinha sido mais machucada por Griffith.

"O que ele quer de mim?" gritou não obtendo resposta "O que ele quer de mim?" repetiu raivosamente "O que eu tenho que já não foi tomado" sussurrou com uma cara agonizada em ódio, o demônio dentro dele rosnava e se debatia para se libertar e procurar a razão de sua perdição.

"Eu não tenho a resposta que você procura, mas sinceramente eu também estou curioso, Griffith-Sama é um tanto quanto misterioso" Contemplou o apóstolo, se lembrando da primeira vez que encontrara o falcão branco, quase se esquecendo de que existia um cativo á sua frente, mas seus olhos finalmente voltaram para Gatts, o observando atentamente da cabeça aos pés.

"Porque você está me encarando aberração?" cuspiu Gatts ainda mergulhado em sua fúria.

"Locus" disse piscando calmamente para o prisioneiro.

"O qu-"

"O meu nome... é Locus," o cortou "Se vamos passar algum tempo juntos eu preferia que você me chamasse pelo meu nome de batismo" explicou calmamente como se estivesse falando com uma criança " É rude se referir a alguém como aberração"

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo, agindo desse jeito como se fosse humano, você é um monstro, você pode enganar os idiotas que pensam que os apóstolos são heróis, mas eu sei o que vocês são, e o que fizeram para se tornar tal coisa, eu vi o pior lado dos apóstolos é tarde de mais pra tentar me confundir com o seu jeito estranho de agir".

"Portanto mostre o seu lado monstruoso, eu já conheço o lado sujo de vocês apóstolos, não é preciso fingir civilidade pra mim, no final das contas você é apenas mais um covarde que sacrificou alguém em troca da sua fraca humanidade" e dizendo isso riu loucamente como se tivesse perdido toda a sanidade "Todos vocês são patéticos monstros que se fingem de anjos" um grande silencio se infiltrou no local, e o quarto ficou repentinamente frio, uma gargalhada monstruosa e cruel quebrou a falsa tranquilidade.

"Você é interessante, você realmente quer que lhe mostre o meu lado monstruoso, ningen?" sussurrou assustadoramente suave "Porque nesse momento o meu lado apóstolo me diz para possuir você de todas as maneiras possíveis" a luxúria era obvia em sua voz "E sabe o que mais ele me diz? Que depois de te quebrar eu devo consumir o seu sangue e a sua carne" Riu ao ver Gatts recuar, de repulsa e medo, então finalmente sorriu em entendimento.

"Talvez... você tenha medo de ser possuído por um homem?" perguntou cínico "Ou você simplesmente não sabe como? É necessário que eu te ensine?" e se aproximando do espadachim sussurrou sedutoramente "Geralmente eu prefiro mulheres, são mais suaves e deliciosas, mas você não parece tão mal, te farei chorar de prazer e dor e acabarei com o seu espírito teimoso!"

Por um momento Gatts ficou sem ação, pois as palavras do homem a sua frente fizeram memórias esquecidas daquele dia ressurgirem em sua mente, memórias de medo, ódio, desespero e principalmente de angústia, pois foi o dia em que Gambino o vendeu para Donovan por uma noite, uma das piores noites da sua vida.

"E você não passará de uma prostituta de monstros, como você mesmo diz" continuou não percebendo o devaneio de seu prisioneiro.

"Eu temo, que isso não será necessário Locus" a voz suave e fria fez os pêlos do seu pescoço eriçarem, aquela era a voz do destruidor da sua vida, aquele que o tinha sacrificado, aquele com tinha lutado lada a lado, aquela pessoa... não aquele monstro que uma vez ele chamara de amigo, aquele timbre falsamente doce e compreensiva aquela era a voz de-

"Griffith-Sama" Locus se curvou respeitosamente, e totalmente recomposto, como se a situação problemática de pouco tempo atrás nunca tivesse existido.

Isso fez Gatts sair de seu estupor, e amaldiçoar o seu destino, a sua frente estava Griffith, ou melhor, Femto o quinto Mão de Deus.

Sim, as coisas não estavam indo bem para ele hoje.


	2. A Proposta

Não possuo Berserk, se possuísse Gatts nunca teria pegado a Caska.

Depois de finalmente conquistar o seu trono, Griffith decide que chegou a hora de resolver assuntos inacabados com certo espadachim negro. Griff/Gatts boy/boy.

Eu sou uma péssima escritora, mas devido a falta de fanfics de Berserk, eu resolvi escrever essa.

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

O homem de cabelos prateados se movia com elegância e distinção, agia como se nada pudesse tocá-lo, seus olhos de um azul-prata incríveis.

"Você já pode se retirar Locus" O som de sua voz era melódico, seus olhos fixados em Gatts, a dor em sua marca aumentou consideravelmente a ponto de manchar os lençóis de sangue.

O som de passos foi ouvido e a porta se fechou. O silêncio reinava, e olhares se encontraram. Até que finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado.

"Griffith" O nome foi dito com ódio, o corpo do berserk tremia em fúria e pavor.

"Gatts" disse suavemente Griffith "Você finalmente está em minhas mãos agora" Sorrindo inocentemente quando seu cativo estremeceu visivelmente. Se movendo rápido, o falcão se dirigiu para sua presa.

Gatts viu-se pressionado contra o colchão, se contorcendo quando a pele nua de seu pescoço foi tocada pela mão do homem de cabelos prateados. Suas mãos estavam tocando-o e ele não podia fazer nada, a dor era insuportável.

"Dói?" Griffith perguntou com a voz enganosamente doce "É uma pena, mas, eu nunca mais deixarei de tocá-lo" disse com uma aura escura.

"Não se faça se enrole seu monstro maldito, da última vez que nos encontramos você disse que ninguém iria te atrapalhar, mas agora você vem atrás de mim" retrucou o espadachim claramente desconfortável com o toque.

"Mas eu já conquistei o trono, meu bem" e dizendo isso se inclinou para lamber o stigma "E agora chegou à vez da cuidar de você" e voltou a lambê-lo.

Gatts gemeu, a sua marca doía demais, seu corpo tremeu quando o falcão começou a chupá-la, ele mal conseguia se mexer "Hnn você tem um gosto tão bom Gatts" ele disse lambendo os lábios, para não deixar nenhuma gota de sangue ser desperdiçada. "O seu corpo responde a mim, mesmo que seja com dor, porque reconhece o seu verdadeiro mestre" sua voz estava pingando satisfação.

Gatts se encolheu para a beirada da cama tentando fugir do toque "Eu não pertenço a você, sou um sacrifício lembra"?

"Você está certo, mas você é o **meu** sacrifício, você pertence apenas a mim... mesmo que às vezes você se esquece disso" Disse venenosamente o homem de cabelos prateados.

"Você é o único esquecido aqui Griffith, não se recorda de eu ganhei minha liberdade?" retaliou Gatts com rancor, Griffith o olhou com irritação.

"Não me entenda mal Gatts, uma vez que eu decida possuir algo ou alguém isso nunca mudará" disse Griffith calmamente, e suspirou quando Gatts rosnou. "De qualquer forma, eu trouxe você aqui para fazermos um acordo" o espadachim negro bufou.

"Por que eu faria um acordo com você?" indagou o possuidor do stigma.

"O 'por que' você pergunta? Porque se você não seguir as minhas ordens seus **companheiros** irão morrer" respondeu inocentemente o rei de Falconia zombando de seu cativo.

Gatts congelou, sua expressão foi de cólera á temor, ele não poderia deixar seus amigos se machucarem, e principalmente ele não podia deixar Caska se machucar, não depois de tudo que ela tinha passado, não depois de abandoná-la mais de uma vez.

"Você está preocupado com Caska?" Gatts o olhou rigidamente "Vejo nos seus olhos" manifestou Griffith com desprezo "Você a ama?" demandou tenso, e antes que Gatts respondesse mudou de assunto.

"Se preza pelo bem estar daquela mulher aceite a minha proposta, veja os fatos Gatts, você não pode mais lutar contra mim, eu te parabenizo por chegar tão longe mesmo sendo humano, mas daqui pra frente às circunstancias ficariam mais difíceis e todos vocês morreriam" alegou o Falcão olhando para sua presa com avidez.

"O que vai acontecer com a Caska e os outros se eu aceitar a sua proposta?" perguntou Gatts com a voz trêmula, não perdendo o olhar de satisfação que Griffith lhe deu.

"Se concordar, vou permitir que eles cheguem a Ilha Élfica sem nenhuma intervenção de apóstolos e em troca você não deve fugir ou atacar qualquer apostolo de alto nível a menos que seja em legítima defesa, e acima de tudo você será o que eu desejar"

Gatts estava hesitante, ele não sábia o que deveria fazer numa situação dessas, mas se era para proteger Caska era seu dever concordar, mesmo que ele ficasse nas mãos do demônio que era Griffith.

"Eu ... eu aceito" Não importa o que acontecesse ele protegeria a mulher que ele amava.


	3. Stigma

Não possuo Berserk, se possuísse Griffith não teria sido brinquedo de uma noite do Conde.

Se tiverem criticas, sugestões e reclamações me mandem uma PM.

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

Ao terminar de dizer as palavras, duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente, Griffith sorriu triunfante e a dor do stigma desapareceu completamente.

"A dor... por quê?" Griffith pareceu o compreender e respondeu:

"A partir do momento em que você disse 'eu aceito' eu pude retirar todos os efeitos colaterais do stigma, você vai sentir um leve formigamento quando um apóstolo estiver por perto, mas nenhuma dor, contudo devo avisá-lo uma vez que tente fugir ou me atacar os efeitos irão retornar, o stigma verá isso como quebra de contrato, é claro que eu posso remediar isso, mas, eu não te aconselho a fazer tal coisa" vendo o olhar atônico de Gatts ele riu.

"Por que está tão surpreso?" Interrogou o Falcão "Falconia está repleta de apóstolos, seria um problema se você sangrasse até a morte" explicou divertido.

"Falconia?" perguntou o espadachim cada vez mais confuso.

"Midland foi destruída pelo embaixador Kushan, Ganishka" Griffith não perdeu o franzir de sobrancelhas do ex-capitão de assalto ao mencionar o nome "Portanto tive que criar um novo reino pra mim" continuou, testemunhando o olhar de Gatts mudar de confusão a escárnio.

"Mudando de assunto Gatts, precisamos avisar seus companheiros para que prossigam com a viajem sem você" disse seco.

Gatts enrijeceu.

"E como você está pensando em fazer isso?" perguntou suspeito com o rumo da conversa.

"Mandarei Zodd e..."

"O que? Não" o Falcão foi abruptamente cortado pelo seu prisioneiro.

Gatts estava alarmado, Zodd, o que Griffith estava pensando? Ele realmente estava sugerindo alguém tão perigoso como Zodd entregasse a mensagem?Inaceitável, nenhum apóstolo deveria chegar tão perto de Caska e os outros.

"Gatts acalme-se, me escute não vai acontecer nada com eles, eu te dou a minha palavra, nunca planejei enviar apenas Zodd, Sônia também irá" disse o homem de cabelos prateados "E ela é humana" acrescentou apaziguador.

"Um humano não pode parar Zodd" replicou o moreno.

"Não se preocupe com Zodd, ele vai seguir as minhas ordens" desconfiança nublou os olhos de Gatts, Griffith suspirou.

"Eu te dei a minha palavra não foi? Tenha mais confiança em mim" expressou o rei.

"Por que eu deveria confiar em você? Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez em que confiei em você?" rebateu o espadachim colérico, lembrando-se do Eclipse, quando Griffith sacrificou o Bando do Falcão.

"Porque você não tem escolha a não ser a de confiar em mim" retrucou irritado.

"Você compreende?" perguntou ríspido "Responda-me" Gatts sempre foi capaz de fazer Griffith perder as estribeiras.

"Che, sim" respondeu o possuidor do stigma.

"Ótimo, vou avisá-los para partirem imediatamente" disse o Falcão sorrindo amavelmente, se esquecendo de estava irritado.

"Eu volto logo" Gatts bufou.

Hoje definitivamente não era o seu dia.


	4. Viagem

Não possuo Berserk, se possuísse Gatts nunca teria sofrido tanto.

CAPÍTULO IV

Já fazia dois dias desde a luta contra o deus do mar, e... dois dias desde o desaparecimento de Gatts.

Todos estavam preocupados.

Depois de Silke ter voltado para o seu corpo, disse aos outros que Gatts estava muito ferido e que não conseguiria subir sozinho, as sereias se ofereceram para buscá-lo, mas quando chegaram lá não encontrarão ninguém.

Silke se culpava por não ter conseguido sentir o od de Gatts.

Evarela a acalmava.

Farnese estava devastada, e queria procurar Gatts.

Serpico tentava parecer calmo, mas a preocupação era obvia.

Isidro estava nervoso dizendo que o poder de bruxa de Silke não servia para nada.

Puck, que conhecia Gatts há mais tempo que os outros, sábia que ele estava vivo, e tentava explicar isso para os outros.

E Caska ainda procurava o garoto da lua.

Roderick e os marinheiros não sabiam o que dizer, logo que os danos no navio fossem concertados eles teriam que partir.

As sereias queriam ajudar, mas não sabiam como.

* * *

Griffith estava feliz, ele tinha conseguido realizar o seu sonho e Gatts estava em suas mãos, logo o espadachim negro seria verdadeiramente dele e nem mesmo Caska poderia atrapalhá-lo. O som da porta se abrindo tirou Griffith de suas divagações.

"Você precisa de mim Griffith?" a voz infantil e feminina foi ouvida no estudo pessoal do rei.

Era Sônia, depois de Griffith ter se casado com a princesa ele pensou que a menina ficaria de coração partido, mas estranhamente ela não demonstrou nenhuma tristeza ou ciúme.

'Talvez ela tenha perdido sua paixão infantil' pensou o rei satisfeito.

Isso era bom, Charlotte se sentia desconfortável com as investidas da garota, se bem que a felicidade da mulher não lhe interessava mais, após a consumação do casamento e a coroação, Griffith não visitou novamente os aposentos pessoais da rainha, tais visitas não eram mais necessárias, ele não pretendia engravidá-la, não precisava de filhos, e dormir com a mulher lhe fazia mal, logo teria que inventar desculpas para não frequentar o quarto dela outra vez, mas isso não seria difícil, ela acreditaria em tudo que ele dissesse, mesmo sendo jovem ela deve saber o quão atarefado pode ser um rei.

"Francamente Sônia você não deveria entrar sem bater na porta" disse Mule repreendendo a profeta.

"Por quê?" perguntou Sônia com cara de inocente.

"Griffith-Sama é o rei agora, você deveria tratá-lo com mais respeito" respondeu o garoto nobre.

"Não se preocupe Mule, eu não me incomodo" disse Griffith entrando na conversa, os dois olharam pra ele.

"Sentem-se" apontando para as cadeiras à frente de sua escrivaninha.

Depois de terem se acomodado Griffith foi direto ao ponto.

"Eu preciso que você entregue uma mensagem Sônia, para um grupo de nômades, você provavelmente já sabe onde deve ir, e o que deve dizer, será que você faria isso por mim?" perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"É claro" a garota confirmou, o rei sorriu brilhantemente a fazendo corar, tão manipulável, pensou o Falcão.

"Zodd irá acompanhá-la" continuou o homem de cabelos prateados.

"E Mule" falou Sônia.

"Ehh, eu?" se espantou o garoto.

"Você o viu também?" perguntou Griffith curioso.

"Sim" confirmou o oráculo.

"Por que eu?" indagou Mule.

"Porque já chegou a hora de revermos a coruja e o macaco" disse ela se levantando feliz.

"O que você está esperando vamos" articulou para o garoto confuso.

Coruja? Macaco? Vejo que ela ainda cria denominações estranhas, pensou Griffith enquanto os dois saiam do seu estudo.

"Até mais Griffith" se despediu informalmente a garota, não se importando quando o garoto lhe fez uma careta desaprovadora.

"Com sua licença Griffith-Sama" Mule respeitoso.

"Boa Viagem" respondeu o Falcão.

Tudo estava indo de acordo com os seus planos, faltava apenas que Gatts perdesse todo o ódio que tinha contra ele, e Griffith sabia que isso seria difícil e demorado, pois Gatts nunca foi uma pessoa fácil.

Mas esse foi um dos motivos que o fez querer ser dono do espadachim.

Apenas espere Gatts, tudo voltará a ser como antes.


	5. Toque

Berserk não me pertence.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

Logo depois de Griffith sair do quarto, Gatts suspirou aliviado, ele não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, suas emoções estavam á flor da pele, seu corpo estava extenuado pelo uso contínuo da berserk armor, as correntes não ajudavam muito e ele mal conseguia manter o único olho aberto.

Por quê? Por que Griffith tinha enviado alguém atrás dele, se na colina das espadas ele tinha dito com todas as letras, que não sentia nada, nem culpa e remorso, ou qualquer sentimento em relação a ele.

Foi a vez de Gatts ser abandonado.

As circunstâncias tinham mudado, lutar com Griffith nesse corpo novo era difícil, era como antes, quando Griffith ainda era humano, a única coisa que o fazia lembrar-se de tudo que ele tinha feito era dor da marca.

Era doloroso olhar para um Griffith tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente daquele que Gatts conhecia

Gatts se lembrou de todos os outros encontros com Femto e de tudo que ele fez, durante o eclipse, e depois com o conde, as palavras de Griffith sempre ficariam marcadas em sua memória:

Você serviu apenas como um sacrifício

Ele deveria manter apenas isso na mente, então a aparência de Griffith não importaria mais.

Gatts sabia que o ódio era a única maneira de deixar o Falcão fora de seu coração.

Caska era a prioridade, Gatts só desejava viver com ela em um lugar onde os apóstolos não poderiam atacá-los.

E Griffith não tinha mais interesse nos estigmatizados, tudo ficaria bem.

Mas o Falcão retornou e pisou nesse novo objetivo.

Gatts riu amargamente.

Ele nunca poderia ser livre, talvez fosse um castigo por tudo que ele já tinha feito.

'Gambino estava certo o tempo todo, eu só trago desgraça, sou amaldiçoado' pensou a espadachim antes de fechar os olhos e cair no vale dos sonhos.

Esquecendo-se que ele estava dormindo sem a sua espada.

* * *

Quando Griffith voltou ao quarto Gatts estava dormindo.

As linhas de expressão estavam tensas, formando um careta, como se ele estivesse com dor.

'Provavelmente são as correntes' pensou o homem de cabelos prateados.

Mesmo sabendo que Gatts preferiria ficar preso a ser tocado por ele, Griffith caminhou atravessou o quarto até a cama.

Abaixou-se ao nível do moreno, perto o suficiente para sentir o seu cheiro e começou lentamente tirando as correntes dos ombros, fazendo o máximo para não acordar o outro, depois de terminar começou a retirar as correntes das pernas.

Depois de ter retirado todas, Griffith parou para olhar o semblante do homem á sua frente, desde o eclipse Gatts tinha envelhecido, suas feições mudaram com o passar dos anos, se tornaram mais duras, mais cansadas.

Gatts deixou de ser um adolescente e passou a ser um homem.

O nariz reto com a pequena cicatriz, maxilar largo, maçãs do rosto altas e definidas, os lábios grossos, os cílios longos que sombreavam as pálpebras. Griffith sempre pensou que o rosto de Gatts era similar aos bustos de deuses antigos. Os músculos fortes e bem desenhados, mesmo sem um dos membros, ele poderia ser chamado de bonito, todas as cicatrizes do seu corpo o deixava mais desejável, aumentando a sua beleza selvagem, e mesmo enquanto dormia o espadachim não perdia esse aspecto.

Observando o rosto adormecido Griffith percebeu que o vinco entre as sobrancelhas do espadachim de alguma forma o incomodava.

Agindo sem nem perceber o Falcão esticou a mão e tocou o rosto do marcado.

As suas mãos estavam trêmulas, a pele quente o fazia estremecer, não resistindo Griffith deixou seu dedo viajar sobre o rosto de Gatts, sobre a testa larga, sobre as pálpebras fechadas, sobre o vinco que o incomodava e finalmente sobre os lábios que estavam entreabertos, e eles eram macios como pétalas, à única parte que era remotamente feminina no espadachim.

De alguma forma Griffith se viu cada vez mais próximo do espadachim ele não podia resistir.

E quando ele estava a um passo de beijá-lo, Gatts sussurrou com a voz rouca de sono:

"Caska"

Nesse momento Femto, o quinto membro da mão de deus sentiu a fúria penetrar o seu corpo.

* * *

Ainda estou esperando o capítulo 334 de Berserk, Miura-sensei é muito sádico com os fãs.


	6. Passado

Não possuo Berserk, se possuísse Gatts nunca teria sido tratado daquela forma terrível pelo Griffith no capítulo sete.

Acabei de assistir o terceiro filme (Ougon Jidai III), eu não gostei muito dos cortes que eles fizeram (eu senti falta dos cães negros), mas o eclipse estava lindo! A parte em que o Gatts corta o braço é incrível, me deu arrepios!

Aviso: Personagens agindo de maneira ooc!

Esse capítulo eu ofereço a Seikenankoku por favoritar a minha história! Me deixou muito feliz!

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

Gatts acordou abruptamente, um corpo quente o pressionava contra a cama, perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro de rosas.

Rosas? Ele não conhecia ninguém que cheirasse rosas, nem Caska e Farnese cheiravam a rosas.

Abrindo seu único olho, Gatts se encontrou com dois olhos incrivelmente azuis e irritados.

Griffith estava em cima dele.

Gatts tentou empurrá-lo de cima dele, mas mesmo num corpo humano, Griffith era mais forte que ele, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi uma cortina de cabelos macios despencando em cima dele.

Sobre ele estava um Griffith muito zangado, os olhos estavam apertados e cheios de violência, a boca em uma careta odiosa, as mãos estavam cravadas em seus ombros, o que com certeza deixariam contusões feias mais tarde.

Gatts estava atordoado, Griffith estava muito perto para o seu gosto, a parte inferior dos seus corpos estavam coladas, deixando Gatts muito desconfortável, e a maneira com a qual Griffith o estava olhando era terrível.

Ele nunca tinha visto tamanha reação vinda do outro homem.

"Por quê?" a voz do homem de cabelos prateados estava revestida de veneno, a ira no quarto era palpável, e Gatts não estava entendendo nada.

"Por que, você pensa nela mesmo quando está dormindo?" rosnou. Gatts ficou sem saber o que dizer, porque Griffith estava tão zangado? De quem ele estava falando?

"Por qual motivo àquela mulher se tornou tão especial pra você?" indagou o Falcão com a voz mortal.

"O que ela fez para conquistar o coração de um homem como você? Vocês se desprezavam mutuamente, como as coisas foram acabar assim?" continuou.

Finalmente Gatts entendeu, Griffith estava falando de Caska, mas por que ele estava tão furioso?

O espadachim franziu as sobrancelhas, será que ele tinha dito algo enquanto estava dormindo?

A voz fria o tirou de seu estupor.

"Desde o inicio, eu havia percebido que ela não gostava de você, e você não a suportava, eu tinha pensado que ela não seria um problema, mas eu me enganei e olha como isso acabou" disse o Falcão em cima dele.

"Por quê?" Gatts perguntou com a voz rouca de sono "Por que você está falando sobre a minha relação com a Caska logo agora?" Gatts estremeceu quando Griffith tocou o seu rosto com uma das mãos, ele sentiu a circulação voltar ao seu ombro direito.

"O por quê? Você pergunta, talvez tenha haver com o fato de você chamar o nome dela enquanto está dormindo" Gatts sentiu as unha cravarem em seu rosto, e tentou afastar a mão da sua bochecha, mas isso se provou inútil, Griffith não estava disposto a soltá-lo e quanto mais ele se mexia, mas os seus corpos se friccionavam, o deixando cada vez mais incomodado.

"Você sabe o quanto isso me enfurece? Só de imaginar vocês dois, eu sinto vontade de te punir, de te fazer sofrer, vontade de te fazer sentir dor, uma dor que você nunca seria capaz de esquecer" expressou o rei com a voz repleta de veneno.

"O que diabos você está dizendo, Caska sempre amou você, mesmo depois daquela noite em que dormimos juntos, mesmo depois de tudo que você fez, ela não te odeia" cuspiu o espadachim amargo, Caska não o deixava mais chegar perto dela, mas mesmo quase perdendo todo o sangue, ela não queria largar Griffith e isso o machucava profundamente, pois a mulher que ele ama não o queria por perto.

"Seu idiota, mesmo que ela não tenha sentimentos por você o fato de que vocês terem dormindo juntos me enraivece, e o que me irrita mais é que você possui sentimentos por ela" expressou Griffith colérico, só de imaginar Gatts e Caska com os corpos emaranhados em prazer.

"Se você se importava com ela, por que a fez sofrer tanto? Por que você a violentou? Mesmo sabendo o quanto ela temia isso, mas do qualquer outra coisa, por quê?" gritou Gatts desesperado.

Então Griffith fez o que Gatts nunca esperaria que ele fizesse, começou a gargalhar histericamente.

"Gatts, Gatts, Gatts, Você não entende não é? Eu nunca quis estar com Caska, eu sempre usei o sexo como ferramenta, eu nunca quis ninguém, mas então você apareceu e eu te desejei, com olhos tão tempestuosos foi à primeira vez que alguém me fez sentir luxúria, e o irônico é que a única pessoa que eu queria era aquela que eu não podia possuir" riu amargamente "Eu nunca te disse isso, porque não queria que você se assustasse e fosse embora, mas fui abandonado de qualquer forma, Mas não se preocupe eu vou te responder, o que eu fiz com a Caska foi uma punição, um castigo para os dois por terem me traído pelas costas" terminou friamente.

Gatts estava perplexo, Griffith o queria? E tudo aquilo que ele havia feito no eclipse tinha sido nada alem de uma punição?

"Castigo?" rosnou Gatts " Você vai me dizer que tudo o que você pra ela até agora foi um castigo pra mim, por não responder a sua maneira doente de afeição?"continuou o moreno, mesmo depois de ver Griffith estreitar os olhos "Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido, seu maldito, eu pensei que você era meu amigo, e agora você vem me dizer que me queria..."

"Queria-te, Gatts?" interrompeu o Falcão "Não fale no passado, eu quero você e eu consigo tudo o que eu quero, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer para alcançar os meus objetivos, e você é o meu objetivo Gatts" disse o homem de cabelos prateados.

Gatts estremeceu com a ameaça velada, e tentou afastar o corpo acima do seu.

Ele não queria ser possuído por Griffith, ele não queria ser de ninguém, ele não queria experimentar algo tão horrível novamente, toda a dor e todo o sentimento de impotência, ele não queria sentir isso de novo, ele não queria se sentir como aquela criança de nove anos de novo.

"Então por que você não me possuiu naquele dia no eclipse?" indagou Gatts com a voz trêmula e hesitante, quase com medo.

Griffith levantou o queixo de Gatts e o fez olhar nos olhos, o que ele viu naquele único olho castanho foi terror, e por alguma razão aquilo o incomodou.

Olhando naquele olho ele sentiu toda a sua cólera se dissipar.

"Eu não sei" respondeu com a voz suave "Naquele momento eu não tinha emoções, eu não sentia nada, eu só sabia que tinha que me vingar, e a maneira mais fácil era através da Caska, eu pensei que todos os meus sentimentos por você tinham desaparecido, entretanto depois de Albion eu comecei a querer te ver, a querer te tocar, eu não entendo você é o único que me faz sentir assim, o único que me fez esquecer o meu sonho, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu não te deixarei partir novamente" expôs com a voa dura, olhando para o rosto de Gatts.

Os dois apenas se olharam Gatts foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, se sentindo estranhamente quente.

"Olhe pra mim" ordenou Griffith quebrando o silêncio.

"Quando você vai sair de cima de mim?" perguntou Gatts mudando de assunto.

Com as palavras do moreno Griffith finalmente percebeu o quão perto eles estavam, e ao invés de sair se aconchegou mais ainda do corpo quente abaixo do seu.

As suas ações responderam a pergunta de Gatts.

"Durma" mandou o homem de cabelos prateados.

"Como eu poderia com você me pressionado desse jeito" respondeu o irritado espadachim.

"Pra alguém que geralmente dorme no chão você reclama demais" Griffith expressou viperino.

"Urusai" respondeu ranzinza "E saia de cima de mim" continuou, e se irritou mais ainda ao ver os olhos do Falcão brilhar em diversão.

"Apenas feche os olhos e você conseguirá dormir, eu não vou sair daqui" Disse Griffith de uma maneira muito infantil para ser real.

Suspirando Gatts desistiu, e sentiu o cansaço causado pela luta com o rei dos mares, e pelas correntes que já não o prendiam.

O corpo quente em cima dele o estava deixando cada vez mais sonolento.

Fechando os olhos Gatts caiu no sono.

O espadachim dormia pesado.

Sem perceber quando Griffith puxou uma coberta em cima dos dois.

E sem perceber que foi abraçado durante horas.


	7. O inicio

Não possuo Berserk, se possuísse Gatts não teria sofrido tanto.

CAPÍTULO VII

Tudo começou com uma batida de coração.

Depois dos acontecimentos em Albion, quando Griffith recuperou seu corpo humano, a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi Gatts.

Griffith queria saber se Gatts teria algum poder sobre ele, se ele voltaria a sentir aqueles sentimentos tão patéticos.

Naquele dia na torre da ressurreição seu encontro com o espadachim tinha sido muito rápido, para que Griffith pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão sobre o assunto.

Mesmo vendo Gatts reunido com outras pessoas não o fizera sentir nada.

Após decidir que queria testar, Griffith ordenou a Zodd que o levasse onde Gatts estava. Localizar pessoas era fácil para Femto.

Quando Griffith chegou, ele se encontrou com Rickert, e enquanto conversava com o garoto ele não sentiu nada de anormal, nem nostalgia ou culpa, ele não sentiu nada.

Mas no momento em que Gatts chegou a seu campo de visão, seu coração começou a palpitar.

Apenas olhar o rosto furioso do espadachim, o fez relembrar a primeira vez que o vira, o fez lembrar-se da primeira luta dos dois, da primeira troca de olhares. A atitude de Gatts não havia mudado em nada, a diferença e agora ele o olhava com ódio ao invés de apenas raiva.

Ver Gatts lutando contra Zodd, o fez enxergar o quão forte ele tinha se tornado, mas não o suficiente para atrapalhá-lo, Gatts não conseguiria lutar contra ele.

E quando Griffith começou sentir algo, ele tinha certeza que era por causa da carcaça daquela criança, do filho do Gatts.

E suas suposições se provaram corretas, pois quando Caska apareceu, ele não sentiu qualquer sentimento de raiva ou ciúmes que ele havia sentido antes do Eclipse.

Algo no corpo dele o fez a proteger, e ele sábia que era outra consequência do novo corpo.

Mas a preocupação de Gatts por ela fez o Falcão se sentir inquieto, algo que ele não conseguia entender.

Gatts olhava Caska como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa, e isso fez Griffith decidir que ir embora era o melhor curso de ação.

Era melhor fugir antes que esse sentimento crescesse. Griffith não teria aquela fraqueza novamente.

No momento em que Griffith estava partindo, Gatts o olhou em confusão, mas para o Falcão não importava mais o que Gatts pensava, sim, Gatts não era mais importante para ele, Gatts não era nada.

Ele não pensaria mais em Gatts, porque ele se tornaria rei e nada o impediria, o trono era a única coisa importante pra ele.

Então Griffith começou a sua era, conquistou aliados e venceu inimigos, formou o novo Bando do Falcão, resgatou a princesa, pois ela era o melhor caminho para chegar ao trono.

Tudo estava indo conforme os seus planos até que ele sonhou.

Ele sonhou com todos os seus momentos com Gatts, com o sorriso do espadachim, com o brilho nos olhos castanhos, ele sonhava com as lutas que eles tiveram, em como ele se sentiu impotente ao ver o espadachim indo embora e em como ele escapou das suas mãos, ele sonhou com o retorno do espadachim, com o resgate, com a fúria que vira naqueles olhos ao ver o seu estado, sonhou com a ferocidade do espadachim negro ao matar o seu torturador.

E logo não pensar em Gatts se tornou impossível, mesmo tentando se distrair, nos momentos vagos ele pensava no moreno, enquanto dormia seus sonhos se resumiam em Gatts. O único momento em que ele se via livre das lembranças era quando lutava.

Não aguentando mais Griffith decidiu que ele resolveria isso, ele teria Gatts de novo, mas só depois de conquistar o país, ele não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

O próximo encontro entre os dois seria depois do Falcão se tornar rei.

E assim o tempo passou.

Quando Zodd veio dar o seu relatório sobre a missão de matar a bruxa, Griffith foi informado pelo apóstolo, que Gatts além de formar um novo grupo, tinha adquirido a perigosa armadura que havia transformado Gaiseric no que ele era atualmente, a armadura amaldiçoada que sugava o sangue e destruía os ossos de seu usuário.

Griffith sentiu que mãos invisíveis apertaram as suas entranhas, mas ele se recusou a acreditar que era preocupação.

Algum tempo depois.

Zodd mais uma vez contou que se encontrou com Gatts e eles lutaram do mesmo lado contra Ganishka, e falou sobre a proposta do imperador Kushan para que Gatts se juntasse a ele e lutasse contra o novo Bando do Falcão.

A recusa de Gatts o deixou satisfeito, mas não o motivo por detrás dela.

Griffith tinha quase certeza que o principal motivo da recusa era por causa de Caska, e o segundo motivo era pelo fato de que Ganishka não era humano.

Tentando manter a cabeça longe da Gatts (e não conseguindo) Griffith passou o tempo planejando a derrota do imperador Kushan.

E depois de finalmente derrotá-lo, Griffith criou o seu reino Falconia, o lugar mais incrível na terra.

Falconia era melhor que qualquer castelo de conto de fadas, e o melhor de tudo pertencia a ele.

Griffith se casou com Charlotte e depois subiu ao trono.

Logo após a estabilização do novo reino, Griffith voltou a pensar em seu espadachim negro.

Usando seus poderes para localizar o moreno, Griffith sabia que o estigmatizado estava prestes a lutar contra algo forte e achou que era melhor capturá-lo depois da luta, porque haveria menor chance do espadachim teimoso lutar contra o seu captor, embora em se tratando de Gatts fosse provável que ele lutasse mesmo ferido, pensando nisso Griffith escolheu um de seus soldados mais fortes, ordenou que Locus fosse atrás de Gatts e o trouxesse vivo e intacto e principalmente que não tocasse nos companheiros do espadachim, os reféns deveriam permanecer em bom estado.

Depois de receber a ordem, Locus partiu levando consigo mais dois apóstolos de alto escalão, a única coisa que Griffith poderia fazer era esperar.

Um dia depois Locus retornou com Gatts, o espadachim estava em péssimo estado, a armadura amaldiçoada já começado a sugar sua vida.

Griffith imediatamente mandou que o apóstolo levasse Gatts ao quarto adjacente ao seu e que retirasse a armadura o quanto antes.

O Falcão rapidamente enviou médicos para cuidarem do espadachim.

Depois de o tratarem, os médicos informaram a situação do moreno, todos os ferimentos graves foram fechados, e Gatts precisava de repouso absoluto.

Logo após isso, servos chegaram com a Berserk Armor, Griffith a deixou no canto de seu estudo, e se dirigiu apressadamente ao quarto do marcado.

E quando finalmente chegou ao aposento, Griffith se deparou com uma cena inusitada.

Locus estava ameaçando o seu espadachim (sim, seu espadachim, Gatts não seria de mais ninguém, apenas dele).

A surpresa foi substituída pelo desejo de trucidar, a fúria tinha se instalado ao seu ser, o desejo de Griffith naquele momento era nada menos que estripar Locus com suas próprias mãos, mas ele não podia deixar as emoções tomarem conta dele.

Ele era o rei perfeito, e um rei perfeito nunca se deixaria levar por sentimentos tão humanos.

Mas o olhar de Gatts naquele momento era tão aterrorizado que ficou cada vez mais difícil para Griffith se controlar.

Suprimindo seus desejos homicidas o rei de Falconia interrompeu suavemente.

"Eu temo que isso não será necessário Locus"

Um único olho castanho se encontrou com os azuis.

E nesse mísero instante Griffith sabia que nunca deixaria o outro partir.

Pois uma pessoa inteligente não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

E Griffith era um _ser_ inteligente.


End file.
